A Girl with A White Dress
by naruimy
Summary: Monta tinggal di rumah kos yang angker dan selalu tersenyum ke arah Monta!  "Eyeshield 21 Award, Month October: Shiver of October",   ancur bin aneh!


Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

"_Ibuuuu! Aku mau nge-kos," kata Monta tiba-tiba._

"_Kok tiba-tiba sih? Ibu kan belum ada uang," jawab ibunya._

"_Pokoknya aku mau nge-kos!" teriak Monta berulang-ulang._

"_Ibu belum ada uang, Monta!" bentak Ibunya._

"_Huweeeeee," Monta menangis sambil guling-guling._

Semua itu berawal ketika Monta menonton sebuah film yang berjudul _Kos Mpok-Mpok._ Jalan ceritanya sangat bagus dan lucu sehingga Monta merasa kepincut untuk menjadi anak kos juga. Lalu, dia mencari kos-kosan dan mendapatkannya, tetapi yang jadi masalah adalah orang tua, terutama ibunya.

Setelah memohon tiga hari tiga malam pada ibunya, akhirnya dia di izinkan juga. Betapa senang hati Monta ketika mendengar hal itu. Monta bahkan sampai mentraktir Sena dengan bakso bukan pisang segepok.

_~Setelah pindah ke rumah kos~_

Sekarang di sini lah dia berdiri. Di rumah kos yang dia idam-idamkan. Monta sangat senang, dan dia sudah berjanji pada Sena akan membiarkan Sena menginap di tempatnya pada hari pertamanya.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ terdengar suara Sena di ujung sana.

"Hai.. Sena-kun, cepat datang ke tempat ku. Kamu udah tahu kan tempatnya?" tanya Monta.

"_Iya.. Wah, jadi nginap nih? Asyik!" _terdengar suara senang Sena.

"Iya.. Makanya cepat kemari!"

Setelah selesai menelpon Sena, Monta melemparkan dirinya ke kasur. Kamarnya lumayan luas, karena masih kosong. Hanya ada kasur dan lemari di situ. Kamar Monta terletak di lantai 2. Monta suka mengamati pemandangan dari atas situ. Jadi, dia tidak masalah mendapat tempat di sini, walau yang lain agak terlihat cemas.

~_Ketika malam tiba~_

Sena dan Monta menonton di lantai 1 bersama penghuni kos yang lain. Mereka menonton pertandingan basket. Karena hampir sebagian dari mereka adalah atlet basket. Sena dan Monta hanya menyengir saja ketika ditanyai soal basket. Ruangan tengah itu jadi penuh sesak oleh atlet yang heboh nonton.

"Hoahm.." Monta menguap. "Aku tidur duluan ya, Sena,"

"Ya," jawab Sena pendek. Dia sudah mulai menyukai basket sepertinya.

Monta bangkit lalu sebelum ke kamarnya dia ke kamar mandi dulu.

"Hei! Kalau…" kata Deny terputus saat mencoba memberitahu Monta.

Tetapi, sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Monta yang sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu kamar mandi sambil bernyanyi. Namun yang jelas, setelah dia mengatakan hal itu Sena jadi pucat.

"Den, aku tidur di kamar kamu ya malam ini," Sena memohon.

"Iya deh," jawab Deny pendek.

Monta jingkrak-jingkrak dikamarnya. Karena ini malam pertamanya di kos. _TOK! TOK! TOK!_ Kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Monta. Monta menghentikan jingkrak-jingkraknya lalu membuka pintu.

"Oh, Sena. Gimana tadi pertandingan basketnya? Aku sih lebih suka _American football_,"

Sena hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Monta mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan Sena. Biasanya dia tidak pernah begini. Sena lalu mengambil posisi tiduran di kasur Monta dan membaca majalah yang dia bawa tadi.

Monta duduk di samping Sena. "Max!" Monta memukul Sena. Bermaksud bercanda.

Tapi, Sena lain. Dia menatap geram kepada Monta. Padahal itu hal biasa yang mereka lakukan. Akhirnya Monta menyerah dan mencoba tiduran.

Ketika akan terlelap, Monta merasa ada yang memegang kakinya. Sesuatu yang dingin. Bulu kuduk Monta merinding. Tetapi, masih mencoba berpikiran positif. Dia mengira Sena yang melakukannya, tetapi Sena ternyata sudah tertidur dengan majalah di wajahnya.

Satu jam kemudian, Monta terbangun. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Dia lalu membuka jendela kamarnya agar udara dapat masuk dan mendinginkan kamarnya. Ketika jendela kamarnya terbuka, Monta melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan berambut panjang di pohon dekat jendelanya. Merasa penasaran, Monta kemudian menyipitkan matanya.

Objek yang sedang dilihatnya sepertinya seorang gadis, tetapi kemudian gadis itu tiba-tiba berbalik menatapnya. Dia tidak memiliki mata yang normal orang biasa punya. Mata itu putih. Semua matanya putih! Monta mendadak merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin cepat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Gadis memberikan Monta senyuman yang penuh arti. Senyuman penuh arti yang tidak baik! Pikir Monta.

Monta cepat-cepat menutup jendelanya. Namun, belum sempat jendela itu tertutup sempurna. Sebuah tangan muncul. Menahan jendela itu tertutup. Monta tak kuasa melawan. Jaru-jarinya memutih karena ketakutan, untuk berteriak pun dia tidak sanggup. Serigai lain muncul di jendela yang tidak jadi tertutup itu.

Kali ini, Monta merasa jantungnya tidak bergerak. Gadis itu, merayap perlahan memasuki kamar Monta melalu jendela. Monta hanya mundur beberapa langkah. Setelah itu, kakinya serasa di paku. Apalagi di tambah tatapan tajam milik gadis itu.

Ketika sudah dekat dengan Monta, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya yang sepucat kapas. Sepertinya, tidak ada darah yang mengalir di tubuh gadis itu. Tangan itu akhirnya menyentuh kaki Monta. Dingin.

_Apa ini yang menyentuhku tadi? Tangan dingin ini?_ Batin Monta bergejolak.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik setelah itu, Monta pingsan di tempat.

_~Jam 4 pagi~_

Monta terbangun. Ternyata dia tertidur di lantai. Tetapi tetap saja bayangan mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi tidak dapat dia lupakan sepenuhnya. Tatapan dan tangan dingin yang menyentuhnya. Tentu tidak dapat di lupakan dengan mudah.

Monta bangun untuk segera meringkuk di kasurnya dengan Sena. Tapi, yang terjadi kemuadian membuat dia semakin ketakutan.

Sena duduk di kasurnya. Masih dengan memagang majalah yang sama. Dia memandangi Monta sambil tersenyum. Persis senyuman gadis hantu tadi. Dan tiba-tiba Sena berdiri, sedangkan Monta hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sembari menutup mata. Sena berjalan keluar kamar. Sena memang berjalan keluar. Tetapi, Monta tidak mendengar apapun. Langkah kaki ataupun bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Ketika Monta membuka mata sekali lagi, wajah gadis itu sudah di hadapannya sambil tertawa. Tawa paling seram yang mungkin pernah di dengarnya. Dengan darah yang menetes-netes dari dahinya, gadis itu masih teru tertawa. Lalu keluar menembus jendela.

"Hei, Monta. Bangun," kata Sena membangunkan Monta.

Monta masih _shock_, otaknya tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia hanya ingin menutup mata seharian ini.

"Lebih, kita pindahkan kamarnya. Di lantai bawah masih ada satu kamar lagi. Tidak usah kamar ini. Sepertinya tadi malam dia sudah datang," kata Deny.

"Be-benarkah?" Sena bergetar ketika mendengar kata-kata Deny.

Akhirnya, Monta dipindahkan ke kamar bawah di samping kamar Deny. Monta sendiri masih tidak sanggup untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu detailnya. Tapi, yang jelas kamar itu memang angker," kata Deny kepada Sena setelah memindahkan barang-barang Monta di kamar.

Kemudian, kamar itu di kunci dan tak pernah lagi di buka

FIN

.Sebenarnya gak berani bikin fic horror. Tapi, di coba aja. Jadi cuma bisa bikin yang kayak gini. Maaf kalau kurang seram. Dalam pembuatannya, udah nyeret 2 orang buat menemani menulis. Karena saia takut hantu!

Segitu aja, maaf kalau jelek. XDD

Review dan saran selalu di butuhkan!

Naruimy :)


End file.
